Reawakened
by LadyAkuma20
Summary: When her world is destroyed, Usagi discovers a way to make a wish to restore her planet... but at a price... she is trapped there. Her senshi and herself have to create a new life in this strange place... and maybe even find love along the way. **Rated M for potential future chapters**
1. Chapter 1

Smoke cleared from the battlefield…

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Her world, her home… it was gone… destroyed. They had fought so hard, and all for nothing…

"NOTHING!" she said, falling to her knees and slamming her fist into the ground. Her senshi, wounded and weak, came behind her, helping her back to her feet. There were so few lives left on the planet…

Usagi turned her head and buried her face into Ami's shoulder. "It's over… what do we do when the battle is over?" she said sadly, as they looked down over the city, as a blackness washed over the remnants…

"Princess… it may not be over."

Usagi's head whipped around, and she turned to see Pluto standing there. Pluto's eyes were sad, but had a glimmer of hope in them. Pluto teleported them to her lookout on her planet, a new, unseen door was there, shining lightly.

"There is a legend… another land… with magical orbs that can grant wishes. They can heal our damaged land… but I warn you, Princess, the dangers are great there. They do not fight as we do…"

"Pluto, I don't care… I have to try!" Usagi said, as she straightened herself and looked at this door. "Mamo-chan… he's gone, but he would want me to do this!" she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Alright… the world is through this door… but, I warn you, I can only unlock it ONE time… any other time you would need to come through it… you would have to find another way. You would have no way home, Princess."

Usagi gulped, but nodded. Her world needed her...

The door opened, and her senshi stood behind her…

"Pluto, please… find Luna, Artemis, Haruka and Michiru… keep them safe…" Usagi said, as she stepped towards the door.

"Of course." Pluto said, as the light from the door intensified.

Usagi took a breath, and grabbed the hands of her companions… and stepped into the door.

They felt a sharp tug behind their stomach, worse than their Sailor Teleport, and in a flash, they were gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is taking place after Battle of the Gods, so Trunks is a young child, Buu is good, there's no Cell, there is a SSJ God mode, etc. There are sites to watch Battle of the Gods if you haven't, I highly recommend it, if not to understand some of the references, then just because it's an awesome movie. 

Also: No, obviously Vegeta and Bulma in this version did not have a happily ever after. I'm going to go with –They amicably split up sometime after the Cell saga, and are still good friends and co-parents-. 

Ok, enough from me. ENJOY! ^_^ ** 

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Z realm… <p>

"C'mon Vegeta! You can do better than that!" 

"Kakarot…" 

"Land ONE punch and I'll take you out to lunch!" 

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. "First, I've landed PLENTY of punches today, thanks, and second, you couldn't afford to buy lunch for me." 

Goku's face broke out into a wider grin, his arms crossed. "I'll bet if you trained more, you could reach super saiyan God." 

Vegeta smirked. "I'm already halfway there, all I need is a silly ceremony to complete it. Now, come on, let's finish this fight so I can put you in the infirmary and go about my day." 

Goku smirked, and soared towards Vegeta, and as the two met in the middle of the field they were training on, blows exchanging, their sons on the sidelines and a certain Namekian began placing bets…again. 

"I've got 5 zeni on Dad." 

"No WAY Gohan! MY Dad has your dad beat!" 

"Goku and Vegeta are a pretty even match…" 

"Aw Mr. Piccolo, Trunks and big brother are going to do this betting junk no matter what you say." 

"Hey, what's that?" 

All four looked up, as the two fighters continued their fight, oblivious to the fact that the light had intensified in the area. A door appeared out of thin air… about 1,000 feet up. And before the four on the ground could say a word, the door opened and 4 young women in sailor fuku materialized… and began to plummet to the Earth. 

"GO!" Piccolo shouted, and they soared up, breaking in the middle of the fight, to the confusion of the warriors sparring. 

All you could hear from the girls, however, were curses and shrieking. 

"WHAT THE F—" 

"APHRODITE'S PEARLS, I WAS NOT MEANT TO DIE SO YOUNG AND WITHOUT A LOVER!" 

"I NEED TO ANALYZE, MAYBE I CAN SLOW OUR SPEED…" 

"NO NO NONONONOOOOONO!-oomph!" 

As the first female warrior was caught, her savior cocked his eye at her in confusion. "Uh, thank you?" Makoto said, as Piccolo nodded. "You're welcome." 

One by one, the senshi were swiftly caught and lowered to the ground. Ami nodded a thanks at Gohan, who smiled, however Rei and Minako were less than thrilled with their rescues. 

"At least you two were held nicely… Purple hair here gave me a wedgie!" Mina grunted, Rei nodding in agreement. 

"Be grateful." Mako said, as she looked to Piccolo, and then to the larger version of the child who had grabbed Rei. 

"Who are you?" Goku asked, confusion on his face. 

"We're the Sailor Senshi… warriors from another world, and we're here with our Princess and leader, Usa- wait, where's Usagi?" Mako asked in a panic, as the rest of the senshi whipped their heads around in confusion and fear. 

"USA? Usagi!?" 

"Wait! We recharge our powers on Earth, but Usagi's powers, when drained that much, recharge from moonlight… if the moon isn't out, she'd automatically teleport to the moon to recharge. She must be there!" Ami said, a relief in her voice, until Goku spoke up frantically. 

"No! We don't have a Moon! It was destroyed YEARS ago!" 

All four senshi grew silent… and Ami was the first to gasp. "Oh my goddess…" 

Vegeta and Goku took a look at each other and headed straight up, to where their moon was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>In space, where the Moon's debris remains…<p>

"Oh what the hell…" Usagi muttered, in her protective shield. "No moon?" She placed her hand on the shield, and felt it's power wavering. 'Oh no…' she thought, as the shield began to disintegrate. She felt the air around her leave, and she blinked, and gasped as she attempted to suck in the last of the air from her shields. Her body hovered in space, and it grew cold… her power drained, her fuku turned into pink ribbon and flowed around her body. As her eyed drifted shut from the cold and lack of oxygen, she saw a golden light…

* * *

><p>"Vegeta! Grab her, you're closest, and let's get back to Earth! She's going to freeze out here fast!" Goku called, as Vegeta grabbed the princess and the two of them headed back to the Earth's surface. <p>

As they landed, the rest of the senshi rushed forward, and Vegeta placed the princess on the ground. 

"She's so cold… can you do anything Ami?" Mako asked, as Ami scanned her with her computer. 

"Not without getting her body temperature up… she's still breathing, luckily, but she'll die with such a low body temp…" 

Vegeta grabbed the princess with a grunt, and began radiating his ki for her, warming her slowly. Goku stared and his jaw dropped, and Vegeta glared. 

"I'm not a monster, Kakarot… not anymore. I'm not going to let some female die for no reason." He said, as Ami used her computer to monitor her vitals. 

"Thank you…! Her vitals are stabilizing, but she needs some medical care. Is there anywhere we can take her that would have some medicine? We can't take her to a hospital, obviously, unless it's a last resort…" Ami said, and Piccolo nodded. 

"Capsule Corp. That's where Vegeta, his ex, and their son Trunks here live. He can make sure she gets cared for, and if he won't do it, Trunks will." Piccolo said, and Vegeta glared and muttered under his breath. 

"Alright, let's go then!" Mako said. Each senshi was lifted, some more gently than before, and they headed to Capsule Corps. 

**As always, reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

So much commotion…

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, and she peered around the room… it was a medical white, but this wasn't a hospital… She thought back… her last memories were a flash of gold light in the cold, dark space…

She sat up with a gasp, looking at her hands. She seemed to be alright, but how was that even possible? She should be a popsicle by now… Her hands went up to her head… her hair had been taken down… and she noticed that her brooch was gone. Searching the room, she found it safe on the counter. She let out a breath of relief, then stared at it sadly. Without lunar light, it would never recharge… and with no moon, there was no lunar light…

"I guess there's no more Sailor Moon…" she sighed, and took notice of her clothes… blue sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. Someone had definitely undressed her…

*Growwwwwl*

She rested a hand on her stomach, and smirked. Always hungry, even after near-death. She set her feet down, off the bed, and walked barefoot to the door. A wonderful smell was coming from downstairs, and she felt her mouth begin to salivate. She headed for the kitchen, as sounds of conversation began to rise up to her ears.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, you know, you really should clean up your part of the house…"<p>

"Woman, this is why we didn't work out. The only things laying around in my side of the house are training gear, and that's because you haven't fixed the damn washer. That's YOUR territory. Besides, I'm a prince, I shouldn't have to clean up constantly. And besides all of that, there's machines and cogs and wires all over the house. ALL over it. Including my side. So… when are you going to clean that?"

"I shouldn't have to! I work! You should honestly be picking up ALL of it, since you're home all of the time…"

"You're home too woman. Don't give me that."

"But I'm working! What are you doing-"

"Training. I train. Why? Because Kakarot can't keep your damn planet safe on his own, his sons are increasingly weak and soft, and OUR son is getting to the same point that Kakarot's are."

"Our son is NOT weak Vegeta!"

"He can't even get past Super Saiyan 1. That's pretty weak, since Kakarot's oldest brat had that one conquered before fully achieving puberty."

"HE'S 8!"

"And on Planet Vegeta he'd be on a squad, fighting by now!"

Usagi blushed, she had obviously come between a marital dispute… she tried to sneak back up the stairs, but one of them squeaked. Bulma's head whipped around, and she smiled.

"You're awake! Your friends will be so relieved! They waited for days, but.."

Usagi started at that. "DAYS?!" she asked, as Bulma nodded.

"Yeah… it was pretty touch and go for a while, but we got you back." Bulma smiled, and Usagi nodded, as her eyes went to Vegeta.

"Oh, that's Vegeta. He's a grumpy ass half the time, but he's likable enough. He saved your life." Bulma grinned, and Usagi finished coming down from the stairs and bowed in thanks.

"Thank you."

"Hhmph." Vegeta grunted, before nodding and waving at her to stop. "Whatever. It's fine. Stop bowing…" he said as he got up, leaving behind an empty 3 plates. "I'll be in the Gravity Room." He said, as he left the room.

"Typical, pissy ass Saiyan Prince." Bulma muttered, before gesturing to the seats. "Please, sit. You have to be hungry. I've got plenty of food." She said.

Usagi sat, but confusion was all over her face. "You have questions, huh?" Bulma said, and Usagi nodded. "Well… go on and shoot! What's on your mind?"

Usagi looked at her plate for a moment as Bulma loaded it with food… then exploded with questions. "What's a Saiyan, and a Gravity Room, and how am I alive, where are we, who are you, who is Vegeta, what do you mean he's a prince, are you two married and I'm SO sorry I interrupted earlier by the way-"

"Whoa whoa! Let's start out with the end of your questions. I'm Bulma Briefs, and you're at Capsule Corp, it's a company my family runs. We live on-site. Vegeta is a prince from a planet that's been destroyed, Planet Vegeta, and his ego is as big as his planet used to be… We were together long enough to have a child, Trunks, but that's it. We just don't get along, romantically. I mean don't get me wrong the sex was amazing, but…" Bulma laughed as Usagi blushed crimson. "You're going to be a fun one. Anyhow, you didn't interrupt, you'll need to get used to that if you plan to stay here at all. Saiyans are the race that lived on Vegeta's planet. The Gravity Room is a room that increases the gravity in it, for anyone who wants to train in there. You're alive because your friend Ami is very, VERY good with medicine, and because Vegeta warmed you when he landed from outer space with you. You were almost frozen." Bulma said.

Usagi nodded and took a few tentative bites of her food. "Ok. How did he go to space to find me?" she asked.

"Well, our warriors are very powerful, and they've learned how to survive and even communicate in space for a few moments."

Usagi's eyes bugged out. "Warriors? As in more than one? How many warriors are on this planet?"

"Well… let's see… Goku and his sons… Vegeta and Trunks… Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo… At least 9. There's a few more I'm not counting, due to old age, or just the fact that they don't fight or train at ALL anymore, but somewhere around that number. They've saved this planet and others a few times over."

Usagi sat back at that. What strange world WAS this? OH YEAH!

"Bulma! Do you know of magical orbs that grant wishes?"

Bulma looked thoughtfully. "Yeah, of course. The Dragon Balls. They can grant the user 2 wishes. Do you need them?"

She nodded, not wanting to look up.

Bulma nodded. "Well, let's get Goku over here, and you can talk to him and explain your situation. Your friends are at Kami's lookout, with Piccolo and Dende, but he wouldn't tell us anything. Said it was your place to tell, and that he would keep your senshi safe until they were well rested."

Nodding, Usagi finished her plate and got up, placing it in the sink. Strangely, she wasn't hungry anymore.

Bulma smiled. "Feel free to explore, I'm sure Goku will want to gather your friends and whatnot before he comes here. I'll call for you when everyone's here."

With that, Usagi began to wander the grounds of Capsule Corp, seeing all of the machines, the beautiful plants… this reminded her of home, and yet… it was so different, far more technologically advanced… She came to a large round pod-looking room in the yard, and she walked up, hearing the sounds of fighting from inside.

"This must be the Gravity Room." She said, moving to the door and peering in. As soon as she began to really get a good look, the sounds stopped and the door opened, and she was nose to nose with Vegeta.

She flushed, and stammered lightly. "I'm sorry! I've never seen anything like this before, so I just wanted to look."

He grunted at her, shrugging. "Do what you will. I'm not here to stop you. I'm finished with my workout for now." He said, moving past her and across the yard.

She looked at her toes, then back to him, before jogging up to catch up to him. "Wait!" she called, coming to a clumsy halt as he stopped abruptly.

"Unless you plan on showering with me, I suggest you stay in the gardens." He said, biting back a snarl. She nodded, her eyes wide and a blush across her cheeks. He stalked off, and she was left on her own to wander.

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached his room, he released the breath he had been holding. She smelled like fucking honey and moonflowers… Moonflowers were extinct, since they only bloomed on Vegetasei on the night of the full moon, so how the hell she could smell like that was beyond him.<p>

Something about her was alluring and terrifying… and he did not like it.

:Vegeta? Are you there?:

Ugh, the woman… what the hell was she calling him to complain about now?

"What do you want, woman?"

:Don't get snippy with me! Usagi's here for the Dragon Balls, and I figured we should find out WHY before helping blindly. Goku and everyone else is here, so I figured you'd want to hear what she needs.:

Hm… maybe this meeting would have some answers…

"Whatever, I'll be there in a few." He said, before cutting off the line. Guess he'd have to get a quick shower after all…

**As always, reviews are always appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh I've always hated crowds…'

That was the only thought going through Usagi's head at the moment, as everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, was there and watching her, waiting to hear why her and her friends needed to borrow the Dragon Balls…

Usagi gulped, then began…

"In my world, things were once peaceful. We had defeated many enemies who had come to kill our Earth… in our world, we don't fight like you do. We don't have warriors that're strong like you… Instead, my friends and I, we were pre-destined to protect the Earth…"

Goku interrupted, "Why? I mean, we choose to, but why is it your destiny? I don't get it."

She smiled a bit. "We're reborn. In my previous life, I was princess of the Moon, and my Senshi here were princesses of their respective planets… Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. There are others, but we had to leave them behind to come here… Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. We were killed by a dark force that invaded our kingdom. My… former boyfriend… he was reborn as well… he was Prince of Earth. My mother, Queen Serenity, sent us to the future to be reborn, and hopefully have a normal life… but that's not how it ended up. We've been fighting for years, trying to bring peace to the world…"

Mako interrupted. "She IS Princess of the Moon, and her power draws from the moon. That's why she ended up where the moon SHOULD be."

Usagi nodded. "Recently, a truly terrifying evil came to our world… it turned lovers against one another, pitted mothers against their children… Civilians were killing one another. He was once known as Diamond, and he and his followers used the powers of the ShiMorganite to bring plagues and death. The earth became a wasteland… we fought to the last person, but in the end, he took down the last place we had gathered survivors to. There are literally no survivors left on our planet… Everyone is either a plague-infested monster, or dead. And he literally rules over them from a palace made of black diamonds."

Everyone was silent. Bulma stepped forward, a hand over her mouth. "What… what can… will the Dragon Balls be able to help that? Is there no cure?"

Usagi shook her head. "Ami has tried everything to cure this, nothing… nothing works…" Usagi's face darkened, and Ami stepped forward and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"After Usagi fought Diamond in person, he tried to infect her with the crystal. Her… Prince Endymion, Chiba Mamoru as we knew him, he became infected instead. It took him 24 hours to become fully infected, and in the end…"

Mina sighed. "In the end, we had to kill him. He would have infected all of us."

Usagi shook her head and moved outside, away from the eyes…

Mina, after Usagi was out of earshot, took a breath. "Mamoru was Usagi's former lover… and even though they weren't romantically involved anymore, they were supposedly destined to become the king and queen of our world… when he became infected, she had to kill him herself. She's been kind of… not herself, ever since. Understandably so. You see, each of us has a special talent, so to speak… I'm Venus, the goddess of love and light, Ami is Mercury, the goddess of water, and she's incredibly smart too. Rei is Mars, goddess of war and fire, and Makoto is Jupiter, goddess of thunder and earth, she can make ANYTHING grow, damn near anywhere. We could HEAL our own planet, if it wasn't for the virus."

Goku nodded. "So, you need to wish it away?"

Mako shook her head. "No, because all the people of Earth would be dead, and the Crystal would still be there. What we want to do is go back in time and… well…"

Rei stepped up. "We want to kill Diamond before he can escape the first time, so many years ago. This isn't the first time we've fought him, but it IS the first time he's had this power. He's obsessed with Usagi, and I'm positive that's the catalyst for this. He wants what he cannot have."

Goku nodded, and looked thoughtful. "I don't agree with killing, but I think that's your only option here… We'll help you."

Mako nodded. "Here's our big problem right now… with no Moon, Usagi is powerless… she needs a way to charge her brooch, her source of her powers… until then, she's weakened."

Gohan, who was next to a very pregnant Videl, stepped up. "That's not your biggest issue actually… we can't even gather the balls until a few days from now, at least. We made a wish about a year ago. It takes time for the Dragon Balls to become active again…"

Mina sighed. "We didn't know they could be inactive… we were planning to find them and then return home…"

"MOM!"

Trunks ran into the room, Goten in tow. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked to him. "Mom, turn on the TV! Something's attacking Central City!"

She turned on the TV, and a reporter was reporting a dark light in Central City. As they watched, it flashed, and a man in a white suit, with white hair, held up a dark yellow crystal, shooting it into people. "WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW SHE CAME HERE! YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO RETURN HER TO ME OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

From the doorway, Usagi's voice was heard. "He came here… he followed us. That means… Pluto and the others…" Tears welled in her eyes and splashed down her cheeks.

Ami turned to her. "You can't think like that! If our world was gone…"

Usagi yelled. "CONTACT THEM THEN! Your computer has cross-dimensional capabilities, right? You were going to use it to try and get us home! Contact Setsuna, or Haruka, or Michiru… or Luna and Artemis! Do it Ami! PROVE ME WRONG!"

Ami's hands shook as she pulled her computer out and began typing into the mini-keyboard. "Mercury, contacting home base… Home base? Anyone?"

"See? Static! It's GONE."

Goku shook his head. "Not necessarily! Maybe your world is gone, but there's no reason we can't bring them back to life HERE, on our world! I don't know if the Dragon could bring back a whole dimension and galaxy, or even if you would know what to bring back, but you could wish them here! And we can help you!"

Bulma nodded. "I've been working on a way to transmit lunar waves, maybe it can be funneled into your brooch to recharge it?"

Usagi stayed silent, a small nod leaving her head.

As the others began making plans and discussing things, she stepped outside once more. Once on the balcony on the second floor, she sighed.

He had given her 24 hours to come forward…

She would NOT subject a whole other dimension to this madness.

Looking over her shoulder, she made sure no one was watching before she leapt over and landed on the grass next to the wall. With one final glance, she turned and headed for the city… and hopefully a car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright! That's as good of a plan as any!" Ami said, snapping her computer shut. "Let's get Usagi, charge her power, and put a stop to Diamond!"

"Wait… where IS Usagi?"

"I was giving her space, she's been through a lot…"

…

Usagi dodged the panicked civilians as she headed further into the strange city. And yet, she felt like she was being watched…

"Girl, head back to Capsule Corp… now."

She turned in shock to see Vegeta standing behind her, his arms crossed. "How did you know I left?"

"You jumped off a balcony. Your little footsoldiers may trust you, but I don't. I watched you the whole time." He shrugged.

Usagi looked away. "You have no reason to care if I give myself to Diamond. This is not your fight."

Vegeta shook his head. "I've been down a similar path… let me spoil the ending. Giving yourself to the enemy does no good. Come with me." He said, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder before he took off, her yelling and shrieking the whole time.

He landed on a beach, away from the city.

"Listen, moon girl. I've been in your shoes. My planet was destroyed by a tyrant, he killed everyone on it. I surrendered to him, served him for years, to keep what few Saiyans left alive safe. In that time I was abused, mistreated, almost killed. And he still killed my people… Do you know when it became worthwhile?" he smirked.

"When I met Kakarot… Goku… and he destroyed that lunatic. Surrender did nothing, but fighting back? We won, moon girl. We survived. We've survived far worse as well. This magic that your enemy has, we have ways around it, technology, we can stop this. But you can't come back from surrendering to him." Vegeta said as he looked over the ocean.

Usagi shook her head. "But… why do you care?" she asked.

He shrugged. "No idea. Perhaps it's because you're the closest thing I've had to someone who can understand things. We've been through similar… Maybe it's because you smell like Moonflowers and Honey. I have no idea. All I know is that following you became a priority." He said, leaning back into the sand.

Usagi sighed, and looked at the sky… it was so peaceful there… "You wouldn't think that a few…"

"Hundred. Few hundred." Vegeta smirked.

"Right… a few hundred miles away, Diamond was here, using his dark crystal… Vegeta I'm so sorry about all of this… I decided to come here, I didn't think he would follow us…" she said.

He shrugged. "We've dealt with potential apocalypses before. You think this is bad… you should have seen Cell. And Lord Beerus, that was a hell of a close call…" Vegeta said, his eyes half closed.

She watched him. "You don't relax often, do you?"

"No. I have to be on my guard at all times."

"Why? Bulma seems to care about you, so does your son, and Goku…"

"Bulma cares more for her inventions… she is a good person at heart, but she still loves the earthling, Yamcha, despite his cheating on her. I caught them together one time. It was over from then on."

She nodded. Similar to her and Mamoru, that's for sure. "I caught Mamoru in bed with someone from his work. He never knew… but he was annoyed because I was waiting…"

Vegeta looked at her then, surprised. "Your senshi called him your lover. Are you saying you never…"

"Nope. I was never interested in that… He said I was too innocent and naïve for my own good." She shrugged. "When I asked Luna one time, she let me talk to my mother's spirit, and she said that Lunarians have a lot of love to give, but can only give that love to one person… and if it's not right, they just… can't. I have no idea how he and I were supposed to rule, but it would have been a loveless marriage."

Vegeta looked up at that, and nodded. "Saiyans mate for life, but we can take partners to satisfy our needs in the meantime. But once we are committed, it's permanent. We often bite our chosen mates… that's why you won't find a bite on Bulma. I care for Trunks, but I had no intention of mating with Bulma in that regard… Earth humans are more… fertile… than any other race I've been with…" he said.

They both watched the ocean at that point, as she gave a sigh.

"I don't want to go back…" she admitted.

"Feh… honestly neither do I, but I'm sure others are wondering where we are. Well, they want to know where you are anyhow." He snorted.

"You say that like you have no friends, Vegeta…" she said, as he shrugged.

"Kakarot is a friend, but he knows better than to worry. Other than that… not really."

She smiled, and stood up, and knelt over him. As he looked at her confused, she pecked his cheek, making him blush.

"Well now you have another one."

He stared, before standing and pulling her into his arms, the blush still on his face. "It's time you head back now, girl. Come on."

'What is this girl DOING to me? I have got to keep it together!' he thought, as he stole a few glances at the lunarian female that was currently nestled in his arms.

'I haven't felt like this before… I cared for Mamo-chan, but never like this… I felt guilty when he died but… I feel like I'd die if Vegeta were hurt… but I don't understand I've only known him for a few hours, at the most!'

"Oh, and moon girl?"

"Hm?"

"If you repeat a word of this to anyone, I'll deny it until my grave." He smirked down at her, making her giggle lightly.

"Understood."


	6. Happy Holidays!

**ADMIN'S NOTE: Hello readers! As you are aware, this is the holiday season! Bring out the eggnog, cookies, and presents from a fat man in a red coat!

I just wanted to take a moment to tell you all HAPPY HOLIDAYS and to wish you all a Happy New Year! I will be adding new chapters as I can this holiday season! I refuse to allow this story to fall to the wayside until it comes to a definite ending!

I WILL however be adding a few holiday-themed fanfics in multiple genres up for you all to enjoy, in the meantime.

Please enjoy, and again, enjoy the holiday season!-**

-B


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Hey all. I know I promised more updates, but I've been busy. My daughter is battling some serious health issues and I've been trying to find the time to keep this going. I've just now gotten time to write.

And side note: Just noticed that I put ADMIN'S NOTE on the last chapter, lol I think I'm missing my old RP boards. ^_~

And on that note, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

><p>As Vegeta returned with Usagi to Capsule Corp, they looked for the rest of the Z-fighters and the Sailor Scouts. Upon the place being suspiciously empty, Vegeta frowned. <p>

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to go after your enemy alone?" he asked.

"No, that would be ridiculous… it would take something truly foul to send them off into battle… especially when I can't transform… you see we NEED the Legendary Silver Crystal to battle him and have a chance…"

Vegeta frowned, and began to inspect the area. No signs of a struggle, but it did look like they had stopped a task in a hurry… He picked up Usagi's brooch, holding it up. As he inspected it, she gasped, getting a glimpse of where Ami and Bulma had picked at it and dismantled parts trying to find a way to recharge it. In doing so, the brooch looked almost half destroyed.

"My brooch… I can't transform with this…" she said quietly.

"It looks as if they were attempting to repair it…" Vegeta studied the brooch.

"Doesn't matter… in doing so, they chipped the crystal. It's incomplete…" Usagi said, pointing out the small flaw in the crystal, which was turning into a large crack.

"Vegeta, we can't beat him without this crystal…" she said, sighing. He shook his head.

"You can. You have to figure out how. Perhaps Sailor Moon, as you called your other persona, is no more, but you have other power options…"

As they spoke, Ami and Bulma walked in, both surprised to see the prince and princess.

"Oh, Usagi! We were getting worried!" Ami said, as she walked up to take the brooch from Usagi.

"Ami… what did you two do?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Well, we need to get the crystal out to recharge it, if we do so while it's in the brooch, we'll destroy the brooch, but we haven't gotten out the crystal yet obviously." Bulma said, smiling. Usagi gave them both a stern look, one Vegeta had yet to see. Ami began to worry, she had seen this look before.

"Ami, Bulma… you broke the crystal…" Usagi said. Ami gasped.

"No! No, we couldn't have!"

"You did! The crystal is chipped, and cracked!" Usagi said, glaring. Ami shook her head. "No, Usagi, we couldn't have, because we hadn't touched it yet! I swear! We'd tried dismantling the brooch because I had seen it repair itself before once power was restored, but we had yet to try and remove the crystal!" Ami said frantically.

Vegeta's guard went up then. "If you're being honest, then where are the others? Who else was here?"

Ami shook her head, and Bulma began to look around for an item. "They're out seeing what the damage to the city is so far… we weren't going to engage until you were ready Usagi." She explained.

Vegeta began to look for potential clues, as Bulma stood and paled.

"My old Dragon Radar is gone… whoever was here knew to take it, and they must have tried to steal your brooch's crystal too… I mean, the radar isn't a big deal, I've made a better one since then… but your brooch…"

As they discussed this, Bulma moved to the monitors and turned it on, and groaned. "Pilaf, Mai, and their Dog-looking friend… ugh they were at my birthday recently, I should have known…they're big on trying to steal treasure…" she said, as Vegeta snarled.

Usagi sighed. "We have no choice then… we have to fight, without the crystal…"

Ami shook her head. "No, Usagi! That's suicide! We did not come all this way to die!"

"We also did not come all this way to condemn a whole other world to the same fate as ours, Ami. With or without your help, we will strike soon. Gather the other Sailor Soldiers… we leave in 2 hours…"


	8. Chapter 7

** Author's note: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! I've been swamped with Dr. Appointments for the baby (Immunologists and Cardiologiy) and the start of the Spring Semester at University, plus keeping up with day to day housework and whatnot… so tired! I'll try and get to a point where writing these chapters flows easier so I can post more! Lots of love, and as always, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Standing on the top of one building , in a line, was Usagi, and her Sailor Soldiers. Flanking them were Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. As they stared across the building, in a flash of light, Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Rubeus appeared.<p>

Usagi glared. "Now, how in the world did you bring back Emerald and Rubeus?" she called to Diamond, her arms crossing. He smirked.

"Simple, it was just a matter of suspended animation and healing powers. Did you know that the waters your dear friend Neptune calls upon can heal? Well, I mean, they can when they're pushed to their limits." He smirked, as she snarled, something she rarely did, to the shock of her Soldiers. "Now, now, Princess. Her end was swift once she was done healing my people." He said, as a means to calm her somewhat.

"Now… we're here to discuss your surrender, Princess, and yet… you're flanked by your Soldiers and some strangers. It doesn't appear to me that you're here to negotiate." He said, tutting at her. "All of the infected can be reversed with my crystal, Usagi. You know that. It's not too late to stop another plague from occurring."

She looked down, and stepped forward. "You're right. I can stop this now. I can surrender, and agree to your terms." She said, as he grinned at her, extending his hand… and her head whipped up. "But, that's not me, is it? You know me, Diamond. I'd rather die than marry you. I'd rather fight you without my powers than to be yours." She said, as he dropped his hand and scowled lightly, before giving her a regretful look.

"As you wish, Usagi. You know this brings me no pleasure…" he said, as Emerald and Rubeus attacked the Sailor Soldiers and the Z warriors. Sapphire stood back, his arms crossed, as Diamond rushed forward and grabbed Usagi. She managed to kick him in the jaw, making him drop her, even for a moment. She turned and looked for any kind of weapon, as Diamond landed behind her, his crystal out.

"Pull your crystal out, Princess. We should do this right." He said. She grinned. "The Silver Imperium Crystal is broken, Diamond. It's useless. Why do you think I've not transformed? I can't."

He glared, then shoved her, watching as she fell from the uppermost roof top down to the building below. She crashed into the roof, the breath knocked out of her. Looking up, she watched as Diamond charged up a blast at her. She closed her eyes, looking down, fighting back frustrated tears…

As Diamond released his blast, Vegeta, in his fight with Rubeus along with Mars and Venus, looked over, and his eyes widened to see Diamond aiming a shot at Usagi. As he released it, he rushed forward, trying to reach her, desperately reaching his arm out…

The blast hit Usagi. Her world went white, and a white-hot heat flared through every nerve ending. Her eyes went blank, her back arched, and her mouth opened in as an "oh" left her lips. As Vegeta reached her, she fell to the ground, her eyes dead and her body hot to the touch from the blast. Her body was cut and bleeding, her bones broken.

Vegeta knelt next to her, and cradled the broken princess to him. He glared up at Diamond, who shrugged and turned, snapping his fingers.

"Finish them off. It's time to leave here. I don't care about the fighters from this world, let them live if you want."

As the sounds of screaming and pain came from the roof top, Vegeta curled her broken body against his, and gave her a light shake.

"You have to take him out! Your Soldiers are falling! Both of our worlds will end here and now if you don't come back, Usagi! You have to come back! COME BACK!"

As he screamed at her, his normal fighting clothing warped to a Vegetasei Prince Uniform, the emblazoned battle armor, the red jump suit, the cape, all of it. As his light surrounded him, he looked down at her, and kissed her on the lips.

A flash of light came from her broken body, and she gasped as her wounds began to heal. The broken crystal appeared, and healed, infused with the power of planet Vegetasei, which was visible in the red lines going in the crystal. She touched the crystal, and looked at Vegeta, who helped her to her feet.

He smirked at her. "Be a warrior, Usagi."

She returned the look, and touched the Crystal. Her body glowed red, pulsating with new power, the power of two dimensions officially merging. She transformed, her body surrounded by a red energy, her hair flowing behind her.

As the battle waged on, all eyes turned to the reddish light rising from the end of the building, as Sailor Moon rose in the air, feathered wings behind her, a cape fluttering in the breeze.

She glared at Diamond, as Emerald and Rubeus dropped her Senshi, allowing Goku and the others to tend to them. She pointed at Diamond, her ruby-nailed finger gleaming, Vegeta standing behind her. "Prepare to meet your end, Diamond. This ends now."

"Sailor Moon, but how?!"

"No, not Sailor Moon, not quite. Combining the powers of our two dimensions, the powers of Planet Vegetasei flow through me, along with the powers of the moon. I am not simply Sailor Moon… I am anarchy, I am royalty, I am not Sailor Moon… I am Neo Moon!"

* * *

><p>**To Be Continued**<p>

***To see Usagi's new transformation, go here! ** Author's note: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! I've been swamped with Dr. Appointments for the baby (Immunologists and Cardiologiy) and the start of the Spring Semester at University, plus keeping up with day to day housework and whatnot… so tired! I'll try and get to a point where writing these chapters flows easier so I can post more! Lots of love, and as always, reviews are appreciated!**

Standing on the top of one building , in a line, was Usagi, and her Sailor Soldiers. Flanking them were Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. As they stared across the building, in a flash of light, Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Rubeus appeared.

Usagi glared. "Now, how in the world did you bring back Emerald and Rubeus?" she called to Diamond, her arms crossing. He smirked.

"Simple, it was just a matter of suspended animation and healing powers. Did you know that the waters your dear friend Neptune calls upon can heal? Well, I mean, they can when they're pushed to their limits." He smirked, as she snarled, something she rarely did, to the shock of her Soldiers. "Now, now, Princess. Her end was swift once she was done healing my people." He said, as a means to calm her somewhat.

"Now… we're here to discuss your surrender, Princess, and yet… you're flanked by your Soldiers and some strangers. It doesn't appear to me that you're here to negotiate." He said, tutting at her. "All of the infected can be reversed with my crystal, Usagi. You know that. It's not too late to stop another plague from occurring."

She looked down, and stepped forward. "You're right. I can stop this now. I can surrender, and agree to your terms." She said, as he grinned at her, extending his hand… and her head whipped up. "But, that's not me, is it? You know me, Diamond. I'd rather die than marry you. I'd rather fight you without my powers than to be yours." She said, as he dropped his hand and scowled lightly, before giving her a regretful look.

"As you wish, Usagi. You know this brings me no pleasure…" he said, as Emerald and Rubeus attacked the Sailor Soldiers and the Z warriors. Sapphire stood back, his arms crossed, as Diamond rushed forward and grabbed Usagi. She managed to kick him in the jaw, making him drop her, even for a moment. She turned and looked for any kind of weapon, as Diamond landed behind her, his crystal out.

"Pull your crystal out, Princess. We should do this right." He said. She grinned. "The Silver Imperium Crystal is broken, Diamond. It's useless. Why do you think I've not transformed? I can't."

He glared, then shoved her, watching as she fell from the uppermost roof top down to the building below. She crashed into the roof, the breath knocked out of her. Looking up, she watched as Diamond charged up a blast at her. She closed her eyes, looking down, fighting back frustrated tears…

As Diamond released his blast, Vegeta, in his fight with Rubeus along with Mars and Venus, looked over, and his eyes widened to see Diamond aiming a shot at Usagi. As he released it, he rushed forward, trying to reach her, desperately reaching his arm out…

The blast hit Usagi. Her world went white, and a white-hot heat flared through every nerve ending. Her eyes went blank, her back arched, and her mouth opened in as an "oh" left her lips. As Vegeta reached her, she fell to the ground, her eyes dead and her body hot to the touch from the blast. Her body was cut and bleeding, her bones broken.

Vegeta knelt next to her, and cradled the broken princess to him. He glared up at Diamond, who shrugged and turned, snapping his fingers.

"Finish them off. It's time to leave here. I don't care about the fighters from this world, let them live if you want."

As the sounds of screaming and pain came from the roof top, Vegeta curled her broken body against his, and gave her a light shake.

"You have to take him out! Your Soldiers are falling! Both of our worlds will end here and now if you don't come back, Usagi! You have to come back! COME BACK!"

As he screamed at her, his normal fighting clothing warped to a Vegetasei Prince Uniform, the emblazoned battle armor, the red jump suit, the cape, all of it. As his light surrounded him, he looked down at her, and kissed her on the lips.

A flash of light came from her broken body, and she gasped as her wounds began to heal. The broken crystal appeared, and healed, infused with the power of planet Vegetasei, which was visible in the red lines going in the crystal. She touched the crystal, and looked at Vegeta, who helped her to her feet.

He smirked at her. "Be a warrior, Usagi."

She returned the look, and touched the Crystal. Her body glowed red, pulsating with new power, the power of two dimensions officially merging. She transformed, her body surrounded by a red energy, her hair flowing behind her.

As the battle waged on, all eyes turned to the reddish light rising from the end of the building, as Sailor Moon rose in the air, feathered wings behind her, a cape fluttering in the breeze.

She glared at Diamond, as Emerald and Rubeus dropped her Senshi, allowing Goku and the others to tend to them. She pointed at Diamond, her ruby-nailed finger gleaming, Vegeta standing behind her. "Prepare to meet your end, Diamond. This ends now."

"Sailor Moon, but how?!"

"No, not Sailor Moon, not quite. Combining the powers of our two dimensions, the powers of Planet Vegetasei flow through me, along with the powers of the moon. I am not simply Sailor Moon… I am anarchy, I am royalty, I am not Sailor Moon… I am Neo Moon!"

**To Be Continued**

***To see Usagi's new transformation, go here! i57 .tinypic 21j67oo . jpg ***.(copy/paste, and remove the spaces)


End file.
